Cinder Who?/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Weiss is in the Beacon courtyard looking at her scroll when Ruby trots up to her excitedly. Ruby: Weiss, Weiss! Look! I got us friendship bracelets! Weiss: (sighing and without looking up) Alright Ruby, put it here. She extends her hand. Ruby immediately locks them both into handcuffs and sticks her tongue out at Weiss, shaking and smirking. ---- Weiss is in the Team RWBY dorm room, penning a letter to her sister. Weiss: (voice over) My dearest Winter. My time at Beacon is going well thus far. Unfortunately, I was not selected to be Team Leader. But worry not. Our team has a capable leader at the helm. She's... Zwei barks. Weiss turns to look as Ruby teases the dog with a cooked chicken stuck on the scythe-end of Crescent Rose. Ruby: Well, come on, boy! Come on, boy! Get the chicken! Get the chicken! (makes chicken noises) Weiss: Hmm? (voice over) ...interesting. She's also... Ruby: Hey, Weiss! Weiss turns to see Zwei with the chicken and Ruby holding a large chocolate chip cookie. Ruby: Wanna see me eat this cookie through my nose? Check it out! (makes grunts of effort) Weiss returns to writing the letter. Weiss: (voice over) a person. There's a loud sound of something abruptly crunching. Ruby: Argh. ---- At the kitchen table, Ruby and Yang play a game of chess, both of them silently concentrating. Ruby makes a move. Yang: Huh? Ruby: Checkmate. Yang: Good game! Blake and Weiss burst into the room with their weapons at the ready, causing tables to shake and a billboard to fall off the wall. Weiss and Blake pant while looking around for danger. Blake: Ha! Yang: We really need to rename that move. Ruby: (sighing) Yeah. ---- Weiss is doing work at her desk when Ruby kicks in the dorm door. Ruby: (while Weiss is screaming from being loudly startled) Weiss! Weiss: Will you please stop doing that?! Ruby: That upperclassman from Haven wants to hang out! Weiss: Who? Ruby: Cinder! Weiss: Cinder... Cinder... Doesn't ring a bell. What's her last name? Ruby: Oh! Uh... um, hmm... What was it? A silent movie scene label cuts in, reading: CINDER MALL. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury stand outside a store called Always 17. Cinder holds forth her Tournament outfit from Volume 3 on a hanger. Cinder: This is something young people wear, right? Emerald: (inarticulate) I dunno. A silent movie scene label cuts in, reading: CINDER FALLS. Cinder is on her back at the bottom of some stairs while at the top Emerald and Mercury laugh. Cinder: Stop laughing and help me! A silent movie scene label cuts in, reading: CINDER DOLL. In the kitchen, a sock puppet with an outfit similar to Cinder's usual moves as though talking. Mercury: (high-pitched) All part of our nefarious plan. A zoom out reveals Emerald in a cushy armchair with Mercury perched on the back of it animating the sock puppet. Emerald laughs. A silent movie scene label cuts in, reading: CINDER STALLS. Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan try to shove a dry-erase board with their evil plan into an overflowing closet. Junior Detectives Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are trying to get past Cinder at the dorm room door. Neptune: Cinder, we just need to check your dorm for evil plans. Emerald tosses the Kitten Killer 9000 and Melodic Cudgel into the closet. Cinder: Are you sure those were scheduled for today? Sun: We don't notify students when we're trying to bust 'em. Cinder: But we're exchange students. Sun: Doesn't matter. Cinder: Man, this, uh, weather's crazy, right? Neptune: Move out of the way. Cinder: (to Sun) You know, your abs look great today. Sun laughs. In the room, Neo aims the Death Ray at Sun and Neptune. Sun: Cinder, please! A silent movie scene label cuts in, reading: CINDER LOLS. Mercury and Emerald are splayed at the bottom of the same stairs from earlier, groaning while Cinder laughs from the top. A silent movie scene label cuts in, reading: CINDER BAWLS. In the Beacon Main Avenue protagonists laugh and celebrate in general good cheer under a banner that reads WORLD PEACE ACHIEVED. Nora and Jaune laugh together. Ruby swings Zwei around. The Shopkeep sweeps. Ren and Pyrrha shake hands. Sun runs holding Neptune up in the air. '' '''Neptune:' Yeeaahh! Weiss, Blake, and Yang hold hands and skip. '' ''Roman Torchwick grunts in disappointment while Mercury pats him on the back. Emerald and Neo watch them sadly. Cinder clings to a lamppost. She bangs it with her fist and falls to the ground, emoting misery. Cinder: No! My nefarious plans! Oh, ho-ho, no! (cries) Back in the RWBY dorm room, Ruby gives up trying to think of Cinder's surname. Ruby: Uh... I don't know. It's like Cinder Autumn or something. Weiss: Well, too bad. I'm studying. Ruby: Aw. Category:Transcripts